Day of Endymion
by Kawaii Koneko-hime
Summary: A year after the festival, Usagi's and Mamoru's first anniversary is quickly approaching. Usagi, of course, wants to get Mamoru the best present she can, especially after he gives her a magnificent gift. But what can she get for someone that buys everything his heart desires? How about the one thing he wants the most? His parents.
1. Day of Gifts

Hello, everyone! It's Koneko with the promise sequel to Day of Serenity. This idea has been floating around in my head for a while so I really you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy! Reading is more fun when you do it with friends!

* * *

"Hi, guys!" Usagi chirped as she walked to her friends in Crown Arcade.

"You're late," Mamoru chided.

She placed a kiss on his lips and took a seat beside him. "I had detention," the young blonde explained with a shrug.

"What else is new?" Rei asked sarcastic as she walked over carrying food for her and her friends.

Ami, Minako, and Makoto exchanged looks, waiting for the raspberry war to start. Usagi surprised them all. She gave Rei a glare but her tongue stayed in her mouth. "Actually, this time it wasn't my fault. I was actually doing my work and out of nowhere, that witch, Haruna, gives me detention. Like I'm the reason her boyfriend dumped her!"

Minako laughed. "I still can't believe she decided to transfer to become the ninth grade math teacher."

"Yeah," Makoto nodded in agreement. "It's like she has it out for you, Usagi."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did," Usagi said with a cross of her arms. "You know what? I think she's jealous!"

"Really?" Rei asked. "And why would she be jealous of you, Odango?"

"Because," Usagi said in a matter-of-fact way, "I can manage to stay in a stable relationship with someone and she can't." She reached for a chocolate milkshake. "But it's not still my fault she has terrible taste in men."

Mamoru laughed. These girls never ceased to amuse him. "Are you sure you didn't say anything, Usako?"

Usagi quieted in thought. "Well," she said sheepishly, "I may have congratulated her ex for leaving while he could…"

Groans sounded at the table. "Usagi," Ami said. "You can't say things like that and expect not to be punished."

Usagi pouted. "I said it by accident. It just slipped out."

Mamoru's watch began to beeping. He stood, "Well, ladies, I have to go. Finals are coming up so there's a lot of studying to do. I'll see you all later."

The girls said their goodbyes and watched as Mamoru walked out of the arcade. Usagi sighed happily. "Isn't he the best?"

Minako smiled. "Yeah. You guys are so cute together."

"Are you two doing anything special on Thursday?" Makoto asked.

Usagi frowned. "Why would we?"

Minako and Makoto exchanged glances. "Usagi," Minako said slowly, "did you forget?"

"Forget what?" Usagi urged her friends to tell her.

"Thursday is your anniversary with Mamoru," Makoto finally explained. "You were talking about it all last week."

Usagi's eyes widened in horror. "How did I forget?" she asked. "I completely forget to get his present. What am I going to do? I don't even know what he wants!" She grabbed her bag and stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later!" She gave a wave and rushed out of the door.

"Wow," was the only word Ami could say.

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" Minako asked looking at her remaining friends.

Rei picked up a chili-cheese fry and put it in her mouth. "It seems that way."

* * *

"Oh, what should I do, Luna?" Usagi asked her kitten that night as she paced around her room. "I went to every store I could think of and I still couldn't find anything I think he'd like."

Luna watched in slight amusement as the blonde continued to pace. "I'd say this is what you deserve. I've told you time and time again about procrastinating."

"Luna," Usagi wailed. "This isn't my homework we're talking about! This is Mamoru! It's not about what I deserve. It's about what he deserves! And he deserves the best. No, the best of the best—the bestest!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Why don't you make him something? Aren't the best gifts homemade?"

"Yeah," Usagi said sarcastically, taking a seating beside the kitten. "Maybe if you're Vera Wang or DaVinci. I'm Usagi, queen of the clumsy, remember? Do you really think I should handle scissors?"

It took all of five seconds for Luna to rethink her advice. She nodded. "You should buy him something."

"Exactly," Usagi said. "But what?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you go to the mall with him tomorrow? You can watch what he looks at and buy what he seems to like the most."

Usagi's frown disappeared and was replaced by a bright smile. "Luna, that a great idea." She hugged the cat. "You're absolutely brilliant. I love you!"

"Yes, yes. That's great," Luna said in a monotone voice. "Now put me down."

Usagi complied with the kitten's request. "I'll call Mamoru and asked him to go with me right now. Thanks, Luna!"

Usagi scrambled out of the room to find a phone. Luna just chuckled.

* * *

School ended fast enough for Usagi the next day. For once, she didn't have detention, giving her enough time to run home and change into some casual clothes. She slipped on some flats before heading out the door again.

Though the mall was only a twenty minute walk from her house, it was a place Usagi rarely went. She didn't particularly like shopping unlike other girl her age and her friends usually meet her at Crown Arcade.

She looked around the large building for any sign of Mamoru. People rushed in and out of stores. Commercials played constantly on the many monitors. She spotted a directory and made her way over to it. She looked it over in silence. Maybe if she looked at it hard enough, she wouldn't get lost in this maze of a building.

"There you are!" Usagi heard a familiar voice behind her. She spun on her heel to see Mamoru's smiling face.

"Mamo-chan," she smiled back, taking his hand in her. "Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem," Mamoru replied. "I was actually planning to come here anyway. You just beat me to the punch. What store did you want to go to?"

"Let's just window shop for now," the blonde said. "We can go to the store you wanted first."

Mamoru nodded. "Okay."

The couple walked past many different stores but Mamoru passed every display without emotion. From what Usagi could see, nothing captured his attention. She sighed. So far, things were looking pretty hopeless. "Do you see anything you like, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru shook his head. "Not ye—." He stopped at the jewelry store's display.

Usagi frowned. "What? What is it?"

"Come on," Mamoru walked into the store, pulling Usagi along.

"Hi," the clerk behind the counter smiled. "How can I help you?"

"The locket you have on display," Mamoru said. "How much is it?"

Usagi's frown deepened. He wanted a locket?

"250 dollars, sir."

"Could I get it?"

The clerk nodded and rushed to the display to retrieve the locket. "250 dollars? Mamoru, that's really expensive for a locket."

"I'll take care of it," Mamoru assured his girlfriend with a smile. "That locket looks exactly like the one my father gave my mother."

"I-I thought you didn't remember anything about your parents."

"I don't," Mamoru explained. "But my mother kept a diary. And according to the diary, that locket was one of her prized possessions."

"Here you are, Sir," the clerk placed the locket in a velvet box and shut it.

Mamoru reached into his wallet and pulled out his debit card. "Here you go," he handed the card to the clerk and watched him swipe it.

Once the transaction was done, the clerk handed the card and the box to Mamoru. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Mamoru smiled. He led Usagi out of the store and to a table. He opened up the box. "It's for you."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Mamoru… I can't accept this. It's too expensive."

"Please?" Mamoru pleaded. "Consider it your anniversary present. It would look beautiful on you."

Usagi smiled softly. "Okay."

"Turn around," Mamoru commanded. He lifted the locket out of the box and wrapped it around Usagi's neck. He hooked it in the back. "There." Usagi turned around to face him. He smiled. "I was right. It looks beautiful on you."

Usagi looked down at the locket. It was shaped like a heart. Small diamonds surrounded the words that were engraved in the heart. Usagi read them aloud, "My one and only true love." She looked up at him. "Mamoru, I love it, but are you sure? This costs a lot of money and—."

"And you're worth it," he chuckled as he put his lips on hers. "Come on. You wanted to keep looking right?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah," she said softly. "Let's go."

The couple continued window shopping and Mamoru saw a few things interested him. "Those are nice shoes, don't you think, Usako?"

Usagi nodded. "Do you want them?"

"Yeah," Mamoru nodded. "I'll be right back. Wait here."

The day went on like this. Everything Mamoru liked, Mamoru bought, leaving Usagi back at square one. She sighed; she shifted one of Mamoru's bags into her other hand.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked. "Is it too heavy?"

Usagi shook her head. "No. I want to help. You're already holding a lot." It was true. After only two hours in the mall, Mamoru had already accumulated ten bags. She shrugged. "I'm just not feeling too well."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No," Usagi smiled and shook her head. "I don't live very far from here. You should finish your shopping." She handed Mamoru his bag. "I'll see you later."

Mamoru nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." Usagi gave him a parting smile and walked to the nearest exit. She walked down the street and past her house. She needed advice and there was only one person that could help at this point.

She tried to open the doors of Juuban Middle School with no luck. She walked around the school's perimeter until she came to the mythology classroom's window. The teacher was still inside. She knocked on the window.

The teacher looked up and a smile overtook her features. She hurriedly opened the window so Usagi could step inside. "Hi, Mom," Usagi said once she was inside.

"Hi, Hon," the teacher, Kana, said as she closed the window back. "Want to tell me why you didn't want to use the door?"

"It was locked," Usagi explained. She sat on one of the desk and crossed her legs. "I need your help."

Kana raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"It's Mamoru," the blonde said. "Our anniversary is coming up and I have no idea what to get him."

Kana chuckled. "You had a similar problem in the Silver Millennium, if I remember correctly."

"It's different this time," the younger Serenity explained. "He sees things he likes. He tells me he likes them and buys them himself. In a matter of two hours, he transformed from uninterested Mamoru to Mamoru the shopaholic.

Kana nodded slowly. "I see." Her eyes fell on Usagi's new necklace. "And what's this?" she asked, lifting it to get a better view.

"His anniversary present to me."

Kana whistled. "Wow. He really set the standard, didn't he?"

Usagi nodded. "And it has sentimental value, too. Mamoru's father gave an identical locket to his mother and it was her prized possession. This is why I need your help, Mom. I really want to get him something special. Something that he's sure to love. Something that will mean as much to him as this locket means to me."

Kana stood silent for a moment. "Did you say '_was_ her prized possession'?"

Usagi nodded. "What about it?"

"Why isn't it her prized possession anymore?"

"His parent died in a car accident when he was six," Usagi explained. "He doesn't remember them but they mean a lot to him."

"Well there's your answer!"

Usagi gave Kana a confused look. "Did I miss something?"

Kana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Give him his parents for his gift."

"One problem," Usagi reminded her, "they're dead."

"They're dead now," Kana said. "But what if I told you there was a way to bring them here."

"I'd say you're the best mom ever and my other mom would be totally offended."

Kana chuckled. "Give my apologies to Ikuko. You're about to crown me 'Best Mom Ever'. The answer is Sailor Pluto."

"Sailor…Pluto?"

Kana nodded. She walked over to her desk and scribble a note on a piece of paper. She folded the note up and gave it to Usagi. "Give her that note when you see her. And use this key," she reached into her sub-space pocket and pulled out a pink key, "to get to her. Listen to me very closely, Serenity. If you decide to do this, you'll be messing with time and space. You are to go there, get the parents, and come back to this time. Do not talk to anyone. Do not touch anything. This is very important. So important, for anyone else it's illegal to even see Pluto. I'm really trusting you on this. Okay?"

Usagi nodded. "Thanks, Mom. I won't let you down. Thank you."

Kana nodded. "Go to the park and raise this key above your head. The words will come to you."

Usagi gave Kana a hug. "Thank you so much for this, Mom. You don't know how much this means to me." The blonde gave the ex-queen one last smile before opening the window again and stepping out of it.

* * *

And that's the first chapter! Do you think I should continue with this story? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	2. Day of Returns

Hi, everyone! It's Koneko! Here's the next chapter of Day of Endymion! I really hope you like it!

First off, I'm glad you guys like Kana. I wasn't sure how people would react to having Queen Serenity reincarnated so thanks so much for the support. I love guys so much!

BlueLion- Sorry about not making her character clear, by the way. I'd love for you to read Day of Serenity but you don't have to. Long story short, she's Queen Serenity and she got her memories back a year before the senshi did.

A big thank you to:

Greatness

jordeena

Beccaluv

BloodCrescent1373

TropicalRemix

LoveInTheBattleField

Anon

dayabr

BlueLion

Senshi at Heart

puja314

ncisduckie

trish1573

for reviewing the first chapter! You guys are awesome!

A big thank you to:

BloodCrescent1373

BlueLion

Hannah42992

LadySelene0630

LoveInTheBattleField

MickeyMC

Miyoru1

MrsG89

Romyna.Z

13

animefreak09796

bunny88rosemagic

dayabr

kera69love

lunamoonangel

ncisduckie

puja314

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys are amazing!

A big thank you to:

BloodCrescent1373

CherryBlossoms016

Daisy682

LoveInTheBattleField

13

animefreak09796

dayabr

fredf07

for adding this story to your favorites! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

* * *

"And once again, a monster has been defeated by Tokyo's very own Sailor Senshi," the newscaster said with a bright smile.

A pillow was thrown into the flat screen television, causing both of the items to fall to the ground with a crash. Yuri let out a scream. Even a year later, she felt weak. She felt powerless. And meanwhile, Sailor Moon was being praised by everyone in Tokyo.

It was disgusting. And to make matters worse, she knew it was only a matter of time before Queen Beryl came to finish her off. She assumed the only reason she had not been killed yet was because of the light show Usagi put on during the festival.

She heard a crack. She glanced at the mirror and paled when she saw a large crack going through the middle of it. She knew exactly what that meant. Beryl was back and she was coming after Yuri soon. Very soon.

She gulped. At this point, there were two people that could help her and they both hated her. Just her luck.

* * *

Clouds gathered in the sky. Thunder boomed in the distance, making Usagi jump. She breathed as calmly as she could. "Come on, Usagi," she told herself. "You have to keep going. You have to do this." Lightning lit up the sky and thunder followed. She jumped again. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Keep going, Usa. This is for Mamoru."

Usagi looked to the ground to avoid the angry sky. She ran as quickly as her leg could take her until she reached a secluded part of the park. The thunder boomed again and the frightened blonde winced. She wanted nothing more than to run home, crawl under her covers, and sleep the storm away.

Mamoru's smiling face flashed in her head, silently reminding her why exactly she was in the park while a storm was brewing in the first place. She gripped her new locket, allowing it to fill her with the courage to continue the journey.

She pulled out the key given to her by Queen Serenity. She held it above her head and like Kana said, the words immediately came to her. "Guardian of Time," she started. The thunder boomed and the wind picked up around her.

_Keep going, Usagi_, she kept tell herself.

She took a deep breath and continued, "Let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to me." The thunder boomed again but Usagi could not hear it over the whirling wind. The sky turned to a purple color. The clouds began to swirl together in response to Usagi's words. "I call you by your true name. The all-knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian. Chronos!" A portal began to open in the eye of the swirl clouds. "Lead me! Protect me!"

There was a loud roar and a flash of light. Usagi shut her eyes to shield herself from the brightness. She began to float and disappeared into the portal. The portal disappeared behind her and the sky returned to its stormy state.

"What is this?" Usagi asked herself. She felt like she was being crushed by pressure. "Where am I?" She continued to float until the fog began to clear. She squinted her eyes. "Is that a…door?"

"Halt!" a voice boomed. The fog cleared completely, a Sailor Senshi in green was revealed and Usagi fell to the ground. She pointed her staff at the blonde. "For entering this forbidden space, the punishment is death!"

"W-wait!" Usagi cried. "Don't attack! You're Sailor Pluto, right? I have a note from Queen Serenity. She said it's okay for me to come!" She pulled the handwritten note out of her sub-space pocket. "See? Here it is!"

Sailor Pluto said nothing but lowered her staff. She stepped towards the blonde and took the note from her hand. She read the note with narrowed eyes. What was her queen thinking? Allowing her daughter to come to the forbidden land for something as trivial as a gift…

Pluto sighed. If Queen Serenity was okay with it, she had no choice but to comply despite her personal feelings. "If you take them from this time, you must bring them back in one month's time. If you don't, the present-day Endymion will start to feel the effects of his history being changed. Avoid the child versions of you and him. If you see them, go the other way. If you come in contact with them, you will begin to fade because the time stream will try to correct itself. You can speak to people, but keep your conversations vague and don't touch anything. Even throwing litter into the trash basket can have a profound effect on your time. Do you get it?"

Usagi nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Pluto."

Pluto said nothing. She stepped aside and slammed her staff on the ground. The door opened and a bright light shined through. Usagi squinted her eyes and stepped through the door.

Pluto's domain disappeared and Usagi found herself in the park again. The sun shined brightly and proudly in the sky. "Did it work?" she asked herself.

A little boy and his mother walked past her. The boy frowned and took his glasses off. "I don't like these glasses, Mommy," the boy complained. "They make me look funny!"

The mother stopped and put his glasses back on his face. "They look fine!" she insisted. "You look very handsome, Umino."

Usagi's jaw dropped. "That's Umino?" she asked under her breath. "Wow. I'm really in the past!" She grinned to herself. "If that's Umino, I must be, like, two years old right now!"

She walked to Mamoru's apartment complex and stepped inside the lobby. She looked around, silently noting how much the lobby changed over the course of thirteen years.

"May I help you?" the man at the front desk asked.

"Hi," she smiled at him. "I'm just here to see the Chibas."

The man frowned. "What are you talking about? There is no one by the name of Chiba at this apartment."

Usagi frowned but it transformation into a look of realization. Of course Mamoru didn't live here! He didn't move into his apartment until after his day at the orphanage! "I-I'm sorry," she apologized with a smile. "I have the wrong place." She bowed and ran out of the complex.

She looked around. Where did she have to go? It was not as if Mamoru spoke about his former home. He didn't even remember it!

She sighed. Had she really come so far for nothing? "Excuse me," Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face a smile woman that looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. "I'm sorry. I happened to hear you speaking to Norman. You're looking for the Chibas right? Masaru, Ayaka, and Mamoru Chiba?"

Usagi nodded excitedly. "Yes! Do you know they live?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. Ayaka is a good friend of mine. She lives in the sub-division that was built last year. It's about a block from here."

Usagi could not believe her luck. "Oh my goodness. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you! Thank you!"

* * *

The blonde followed the directions given to her by the woman and arrived in the sub-division ten minutes later. She looked around. The houses were impressive to say the least. There wasn't a blade of grass out of place. The buildings of the neighborhood stood in perfect uniformity.

The woman had not told her where exactly Mamoru and his parents lived but even in this time, Usagi could faintly feel the familiar pull of the bond they shared. She followed the bond until she found herself at the door of the most beautiful home, slightly wondering how she managed to ignore the bond's pull when she was younger. Flowers covered the front lawn, the most abundant being Mamoru's favorite, red roses. She smiled softly. Apparently Mamoru's love of flowers ran in the family.

She knocked on the door and waited nervously for someone to answer. The door eventually opened and a woman in her mid to late twenties answered the door. Usagi stood silent, looking her over. She didn't look like Mamoru but they shared the same blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked when Usagi said nothing.

"Ah, sorry," Usagi blushed. "You're Chiba Ayaka, right? I have to ask a favor of you. May I come in?"

Ayaka nodded and opened the door wider. "Come on in."

"Is your husband home?" Usagi asked once she stepped inside the house. "I wanted to speak to you both."

Ayaka nodded. "He's here. But who are you?"

Usagi smiled. "It's complicated but I'll try to explain everything. But Mamoru can't see me while I'm here."

Ayaka gave Usagi a weird look but nodded anyway. "Take a seat," Ayaka ushered Usagi to the sofa. Usagi sat on the sofa and watched as Ayaka walked out of the room. She returned a few moments later with a man with a stoned expression on his face. Like his wife, he looked nothing like Mamoru but Usagi shrugged it off. She wasn't exactly the spitting image of her parents, after all.

She smiled shyly. "Thank you for listening to me."

"Who are you?" Mamoru's father asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi," she introduced herself, "Mamoru's girlfriend." Mamoru's parents exchanged glances and gave her a look of horror. Usagi immediately realized her mistake. In this time, Mamoru was only five! She blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I should have explained everything from the beginning. I'm Mamoru's girlfriend from the future."

Masaru looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow. "She's insane. You let a crazy girl into the house."

"I'm not crazy!" Usagi objected. "I'm telling the truth. In my time, Mamoru is eighteen years old. We've been dating for a year on Thursday and I was hoping that you could come to the future with me as an anniversary present to him."

Masaru and Ayaka listened to Usagi's explanation without interruption. When she finished, though, Ayaka immediately stood. "I'll call the police," she volunteered.

"I'll call the mental institution," Masaru announced.

"Wait!" Usagi cried in panic. "I can prove I'm telling the truth." She held up her locket for Ayaka to see. "Mamoru gave me this for our anniversary. He said it's identical to the one that Masaru gave to you. He read in your diary that it was your most prized possession."

Ayaka touched her own necklace. She smiled softly. "It is."

"Tell me you're not buying this," Masaru said to his wife. "She could have gotten that anywhere. Time travelling is not real. She's insane and you're just as crazy for buying into this."

Ayaka looked from Masaru to Usagi. "Let's say I did believe that you were from the future," she said slowly. "How would we help?"

Usagi sighed with relief. She had not lost yet. Now it was time for the hard part. Should she tell them about the car accident? About their death? About Mamoru being left an orphan with no memories of his life before the accident? She paused, remembering the pain on Mamoru's face as he told her the story. She nodded to herself and decided. The abridged version would be best. "You two aren't a really big part of Mamoru's life in my time. I wanted to bring you two with me so Mamoru could at least to know his parents, even for a little while. I think he'd like that the most." Mamoru's parents said nothing. The blonde sighed. Did she lose them? "All you have to do is come to the park with me. That's how we will get to my time. If I'm lying, what would you have lost?"

"It's been a while since I've had a walk in the park," Ayaka said with a shrug. "Let's go, Masaru! It would be like a little adventure."

Usagi smiled. His mother was hooked! The senshi of the moon was a bit surprised that she had agreed so easily. Even to Usagi herself, the story she just told sounded farfetched. She wasn't going to question Ayaka's decision, though. She needed things to go as smoothly as they were.

"You know what, Ayaka?" Masaru said, crossing his arms. "You go. I'll stay here and watch television. Let's see which us accomplishes more in the next hour."

Usagi's smile faded and a look of hurt replaced it. "You don't want to see him?"

"Oh, come on," Ayaka urged her husband. "Don't you want to see what our son will look like when he's older?"

He sighed. "It's not that, Ayaka. You can't trust everything you hear. You'll get your hopes up and when this girl can't deliver, you'll be upset and disappointed. And even if she's telling the truth, and I'm not saying she is, I'm pretty sure there're rules about time travelling."

"Come on, Masaru," Ayaka insisted. "It's not going to hurt to take a chance! You'll always miss out on the fun in life if you live as cautiously as you do!"

Masaru groaned and buried his face in his hand. "I can't believe I'm going along with this nonsense," he said, his voice muffled. He stood. "I'll get Mamoru."

"You can't bring him," Usagi said quickly with a shake of her head. "Two of the same person can't exist in the same space and time. If little Mamoru sees big Mamoru, they'll fade as the time stream tries to correct itself."

"You can't be suggesting that we leave our five year old son alone while we go on this wild goose chase with you," Masaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"When you return, I'll return you to the same time," Usagi promised. "It will be like you never left. But we have to go now."

Mamoru's father sighed. "I'm calling a babysitter."

One hour later, Usagi found herself in the park again with Mamoru's parents by her side. She pulled the Time Key out of her sub-space pocket. Ayaka watched with wide eyes. "Did you see that, Honey?" she whispered to her husband. "She pulled that out of thin air!"

Usagi chuckled softly and vaguely wondered if she should keep certain facts about her and Mamoru a secret. If they were amazed by a sub-spaced pocket, how would they react to their son fighting intergalactic monsters? That thought was the reason she still hid the truth about herself from her own parents.

"Hold hands," Usagi commanded. "I don't want anyone to get lost while we're travelling." She took Ayaka's hand in hers and used her other hand to hold the key above her head. "Guardian of Time," she repeated the words that allowed her to enter Pluto's domain. "Let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to me!" Purple clouds suddenly appeared in the clear sky and swirled together. "I call you by your true name. The all-knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian. Chronos!" The portal opened with a loud roar and flash of light. "Lead me! Protect me!" The trio began to float to the portal. Ayaka screamed in surprise. Usagi squeezed her hand, trying to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

The door and its guardian appeared. "So you found them," Pluto noted.

Usagi nodded. "I did. Thank you for your help."

"Just remember what I told you. You have to have them back before history begins to change itself."

"I know. I'll have them back before then. I promise."

Sailor Pluto stepped aside and allowed the three to go through the door. In a bright flash of light, Usagi was back in the time that she belonged along with two confused parents.

"This is the same place," Masaru said, releasing Ayaka's hand. "I knew this was a waste of time."

"Didn't you see the door?" Usagi asked. "This is my time." The thunder boomed in the background. Usagi jumped. "My stormy time."

Masaru took a look around. Though he did not want to admit it, the park looked different. The trees were larger. More flowers and bushes decorated the path. He ran his head through his head. "I can't believe this. We really just time travelled."

"Where's Mamoru?" Ayaka asked.

"Probably at his apartment," Usagi replied. "He said he had finals coming up. Knowing him, he's studying."

"Did you hear that, Masaru?" Ayaka asked excitedly. "Even without us, our boy is studious."

"Speaking of which," Masaru spoke as Usagi led them out of the park. "Why aren't we in Mamoru's life now?"

"You just aren't," Usagi mumbled. "He hasn't seen you since he was six."

"I don't understand. We wouldn't just leave our six year old son."

Usagi pursed her lips and exhaled heavily. "Things happen. You sometimes do things you don't want to. I can't elaborate any more than that. I'm sorry."

After the brief conversation, the walk to Mamoru's apartment was a silent one. She led them on the elevator and pressed the button for the ninth floor. The elevator music filled the silence between the three.

The elevator doors opened and Usagi walked ahead to knock on Mamoru's door. The door opened and Usagi grinned. "Hey, you."

"Usako," Mamoru said with surprise in his voice. Usually when he was studying, Usagi avoided his apartment like the plague in fear that he would make her study too. "What are you doing here?" Ayaka and Masaru stepped behind her. His eyes fell on them and he immediately recognized them from one of the few pictures he owned. But it wasn't possible right? It couldn't be. "Usagi," he said softly, afraid even speaking too loudly would make them disappear forever. "Who are these people?"

Usagi's smile covered her entire face. "Happy Anniversary, Mamo-chan. I'd like you to meet Ayaka and Masaru Chiba. These are your parents."

Mamoru could barely contain himself, which was odd for such a composed person. "C-come on in!" He moved aside to let his girlfriend and parents enter. He could feel the tears of happiness welling, wanting to spill.

Usagi stood beside Mamoru as he closed the door. Ayaka and Masaru took a look around the apartment and seemed to be impressed with what they saw. "Look, Ayaka," he heard his father say at his desk. "Chemistry 201."

"But Usagi said he was eighteen. How is he taking such an advanced class?"

"He must have graduated early! He's smart, after all! Just like his old man!"

Usagi chuckled at the conversation before turning back to the emotional Mamoru. "Mamo-chan," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

He wiped away his forming tears and smiled at her. "I-I don't understand. How did you…? The hospital said…"

"I got a little help," Usagi replied. "They're here for a month."

He gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."

Usagi beamed. "I love you too. Why don't you go say hi?"

Mamoru nodded. He walked over to his parents. He bowed. "It's very nice to meet both of you."

Ayaka and Masaru exchanged looks before capturing Mamoru in a hug. "That's what you want to say?" Masaru teased his son, ruffling his hair. "I travelled for thirteen years for 'it's very nice to meet you'?"

"Look at you," Ayaka said. "You've gotten so big."

Masaru nodded. "I don't know why we left you, but we were stupid to abandon such a great son."

Mamoru glanced to Usagi with a confused look on his face. "I'll explain later," she mouthed. "Keep going."

An annoying beeping filled the air. Usagi's breath caught. She had not heard that sound in almost a year. She pulled out her communicator and walked away to answer it. Mamoru watched her carefully for any signal indicating that they had to leave.

Ayaka and Masaru continued on as if they did not hear anything. Ayaka wandered into the kitchen. "Mamoru!" she called to her son. "There's no food in your refrigerator! You haven't been starving yourself, have you?"

Mamoru turned away from Usagi and walked to the kitchen. "I haven't," he replied. "When I'm studying I usually just eat Ramen Noodles so I haven't grocery shopped in a while."

"Mamo-chan," Usagi called for him.

"Yeah?"

"She's back," was all she had to say. Mamoru glanced at his parents. Usagi shook her head. "You spend time with them. You have a lot of catching up to do. I can handle it." She smiled a reassuring smile and ran out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sailor Moon couldn't tell if she and Mars were out of practice or if the youma was just extremely fast. After fighting the youma for fifteen minutes, they were still no closer to defeating it. "I'm losing my patience with you! Moon Tiara Action!" she cried before launching her glowing tiara at the monster. The monster dodged the tiara again but once it was close, she yelled, "Capture!"

The tiara wrapped itself around the monster. The youma roared and tried to break away from the bind but the tiara didn't budge. Sailor Moon smirked. "Got you! Mars, now!"

"Fire soul!" Mars yelled. Fire shot out of her fingertips and at the monster. The youma wailed in pain before turning into ash.

The tiara returned to its normal state and fell to the ground. Sailor Moon went to pick it up. "So what do you think the youma was doing here, Mars," she asked her companion.

Sailor Mars shrugged. "You guess is as good as mine. But something tells me there's many more where it came from."

"So this is the Dark Kingdom's big return, huh?" the senshi of the moon sighed. "The peace was nice while it lasted."

Mars nodded. "No kidding."

* * *

And that's the second chapter! Thanks for reading! Well? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

Lots of stuff happened in this chapter, huh? Beryl's back and Mamoru met his parents. And what about Yuri, guys? Should she go to Usagi or Mamoru for help? I just can't choose! Do you guys mind doing the choosing for me? Give your opinion in a review, please! I really need your help! Thanks in advance, guys!

Secondly, I can't describe how happy you guys make me. I like how lots of you either through a PM or review predicted Usagi would somehow mess up. If I hadn't already had this typed up, I'd totally use that idea. Who knows? I just might use it in another story~ I'm sorry if that was a letdown but if it's any consolation, something is definitely going to go wrong. Terribly wrong.

Well that's all for now!

~Koneko~


End file.
